I'm Free Tonight
by trace619
Summary: A simple question, in the middle of a simple discussion, leads to a whirlwind evening. Pure fluff. Pre-established AO. One-shot


**A/N: I got the idea for this from a line in another tv show. This, as well as another one-shot, came to me and I had to get it out of my head. For those of you reading Mess is Mine, I am currently working on the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank God that's over." Olivia said as she walked into her office, followed by Fin, Rollins and Carisi. The case had stretched them to the max for months, thankfully ending in a guilty verdict that morning.

Rollins collapsed on the couch, blowing out a breath and leaning her head back. Fin took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Olivia while Carisi paced the room. "Yeah, but at least we won." The young detective said.

"We won in the sense we got a guilty verdict and justice for the victim," Olivia said as she faced him "But in this situation nobody wins, Carisi."

He nodded, understanding what his boss was saying. He took a seat in the chair next to Fin as they all contemplated the hard road of recovery the victim was now facing.

"Yeah, but at least his little punk ass is going to jail." Fin added.

"The silver lining." Amanda said from her spot, never raising her head to look at her colleagues.

As Alex entered the squad room she made a bee line for the office. Knowing the team had gotten a guilty verdict earlier, she also knew everyone needed time to decompress after such a trying case. She only hoped the bags she was carrying would lift everyone's spirits. She knocked quickly then entered. "I come bearing food." She said as she held up the bags, food from one of Olivia and Fin's longtime favorite restaurants was sure to brighten the day.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Fin asked as he took the food Alex was handing him.

Everyone chuckled as Alex glanced between Fin and the brunette "I'm sure you have, but just remember…I go home with her." she grinned as she handed Olivia her salad.

Alex continued passing food around the office, and within minutes the mood of the room had shifted from the heaviness that came with their job to lighthearted and jovial.

By the time their meals were finished they were laughing about stories of Noah and Jessie's latest escapades. Amanda having her hands full with her daughter crawling, and Noah having hit the 'why?' stage that all little kids go through.

"He nearly had Alex in tears the other night!" Olivia laughed as she recalled their little boy questioning his blonde mother.

"He did not." Alex scoffed from her perch on the edge of the brunette's desk. A spot that had belonged to her for years regardless of where Olivia's desk was located.

"Whatever." The brunette shook her head. "He followed her around all evening asking questions and every time she answered he replied with 'why?'. My favorite was when he asked why she has blonde hair and we don't."

"Okay, he did wear me down with that one."

"See what you have to look forward to." Carisi laughed while looking at Amanda.

"I can hardly wait." She replied sarcastically.

"So, I have a question." Carisi said when there was a lull in the conversation.

Everyone looked pensive for a moment as they could only imagine what he was about to ask.

"How long have you two been together?" he looked to Alex and Olivia.

Fin and Amanda breathed a sigh of relief that the question wasn't directed to them, but at the same time nervous as to how the couple would react- especially Alex.

"Ten years." Olivia smiled, she reached out and linked fingers with the blonde. They'd gotten together just after Alex's second return from Witness Protection. She sometimes still couldn't believe it had been that long.

"Best time of my life." Giving Olivia's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'd be a lot longer than that if you two hadn't spent so many years tiptoeing around each other." Fin said with his signature smirk. "Yelling and fighting instead of doing…well…you know."

"Fin!" both women answered as a blush crept onto their faces.

Amanda laughed while Carisi tried not to appear embarrassed, but they all could tell he was. "So back to my question. You've been together ten years, engaged for how many?"

"Three." Alex smiled as she glanced at their matching engagement rings.

"So why haven't you gotten married yet?"

The air seemed to leave the room as the question hung in the air. Fin and Amanda dared a glance at one another, both shocked Carisi had the nerve to ask it.

Both women seemed to stumble to find their words. "Well…I mean…the last few years have been a little crazy." Alex stuttered.

"Yeah, and with fostering Noah and the adoption. You know just adjusting to everything." Olivia tried. She caught Fin's sly grin and shot him a look that clearly told him not to press the issue.

"Plus, things are good right now." Olivia said. She looked to Alex who nodded in agreement.

"But you've at least planned some things, haven't you?"

"Um, yeah, we've discussed a few things." Alex tried.

"Come on Carisi, we've got work to do." the young blonde knowing if she didn't get him out of the room Carisi might be finding himself in a new precinct.

"We do?"

"Yes, you do." Olivia said pointedly "I want your fives from the Winston case on my desk by the end of the day."

"Got it, Lieu."

Amanda held her hands up and rolled her eyes as she followed him from the room.

"Okay, now it's just us." Fin smiled "So really, why haven't you taken the plunge?"

"I'm sure you have work to do too!"

The older man stood and left the office, giving the ladies a wink and grin before closing the door.

Olivia began clearing away her trash while Alex remained on the edge of the desk. The blonde stared out the window, appearing to be lost in her thoughts. So it surprised Olivia when she spoke "Why haven't we gotten married yet?"

Olivia stopped what she was doing and turned, a look of surprise on her face. "What?"

Alex stood so they were facing one another "Why haven't we done it yet?"

"I…" Olivia couldn't quite find her words at the moment but finally managed to gather them "I guess like we said, the last few years have been a little crazy, and an adjustment."

"They have." Alex nodded.

"And we did just say things are good right now." She looked Alex in the eye "Aren't they? I mean, are you happy with our life?" she was suddenly nervous Alex wasn't as happy as she originally thought.

"Things are fantastic Olivia. I absolutely love our life!" she stepped closer and took the older woman's hands "But I think it'll be even better once it's official." She smirked "In case you forgot, I'm the one who proposed to you."

"That is one moment I'll never forget!" she leaned in for a quick peck before returning to what she was doing.

Alex stood quietly and watched as Olivia began organizing paperwork and sorting files on her desk. She stepped closer and leaned against the desk facing Olivia, the pose she knew the brunette liked best as it showed off her legs. Seeing a grin on Olivia's face she knew she'd achieved her goal. "So, I'm free tonight."

"Huh?" Olivia looked up in confusion.

"I'm free tonight." Alex smiled as she saw a hint of realization in Olivia's eyes.

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"You want to get married? Tonight?" Olivia felt the nervousness and excitement starting to grow inside her.

"I do."

Hearing those words filled Olivia with excitement. "So we're gonna do this, tonight?"

Alex nodded.

Olivia threw a few things in her bag and stood. She had just taken Alex's hand when a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, we can get our marriage license but we can't get married today. There's a twenty-four hour waiting period."

"Well, we could get a judicial waiver."

"A what?"

"A judge can waive the waiting period." Alex smiled "There's bound to be one judge in this city I haven't pissed off over the years."

Olivia laughed loudly as she pulled Alex into her arms "We _might_ be able to find one."

They walked out of the office, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. "I'm cutting out early today. Fin, you're in charge."

The detectives nodded while adding wishes of a good evening. Fin however had a grin on his face, a knowing grin. "We're good Liv, have a good evening."

"We will." Alex replied.

"Hey Liv!"

The Lieutenant turned to face her friend.

"Tomorrow is Friday, why don't you take it off too. You know, a long weekend."

"You know Fin, I might just do that."

Thankfully the elevator was empty as they made their last minute plans. Alex made a phone call to a judge while Olivia called Lucy to let her know she had the evening off and they would be picking Noah up from the day camp he was attending. On the cab ride Olivia suddenly panicked "We don't have rings!"

Alex asked the driver to stop. After paying she pulled Olivia from the car and started down the street.

"Noah's in the opposite direction." A confused brunette said.

"I know, but the place where I got our engagement rings is this way."

They lingered over the display cases for a little while, both taking in the beautiful rings in front of them.

"How're we going to decide?" Olivia fretted as she moved to another case.

"We'll just know." Alex soothed. "Same way I did when I chose your engagement ring." Even though they wore matching rings, Alex had chosen the ring with the brunette in mind. Their rings weren't large or flashy, just a simple white gold band with diamond in the center and a sapphire flanking it on either side.

"Ladies, if I may." The young woman who'd been helping them spoke up "I believe these would go well with your engagement rings."

The minute she pulled them from the case Olivia knew that was going to be the rings they purchased. Looking up and seeing tears in Alex's eyes she knew the blonde felt the same way. "These?"

"Oh yeah." Alex's voice barely above a whisper.

Rings purchased they were now headed to get Noah. The little boy was over the moon when he saw both of his mothers were there to pick him up. "You have to go back to work?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." Alex smiled "We're gonna spend the rest of the day together."

"And guess what?"

Noah looked expectantly at his brunette mother "Mommy and Mama aren't working tomorrow either, so we're gonna have several days together."

"Yay!" Noah jumped up and down as he held onto their hands.

Once home they were faced with the task of deciding what to wear.

"We don't have time to find dresses." Olivia said. For her it didn't matter if she had the fancy white dress or not. Just knowing she was marrying Alex was all that mattered to her.

Alex wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist "Do you want to wait, take time to pick dresses and a venue?"

"No, do you?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, they were on the same page "No, I'm marrying you…that's all that matters to me."

Alex stood in their walk in closet less than five minutes and she'd decided what she was going to wear. "I'll leave you to get ready, I'll get Noah dressed." She stepped close, her hands on Olivia's waist "Let me know when you're ready and I'll keep my eyes closed till you're out of the bedroom, then I'll get ready." she kissed the older woman sweetly "I don't want to see what you're wearing until we're about to leave."

"It's a deal."

Half an hour later Olivia waited with baited breath as she'd heard Alex call out that she was ready. She looked down at Noah who was doing his best not to get fidgety while waiting on his parents. She had to admit she loved the outfit her fiancé had chosen for their son. Noah was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with khaki shorts, dark blue suspenders with a blue and green bow tie. A pair of loafers completing the look. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Close your eyes, I'm gonna close mine!" Alex called out.

Olivia closed her eyes and laughed "How will you walk in here?"

"I'm just around the corner."

"They're closed."

Alex carefully made her way into their living room. She nervously ran her hands over her dress one last time. "On three we open them."

Olivia took a nervous breath as she realized she was about to see Alex in her wedding dress.

"One, two, three."

Both opened their eyes and had to take a moment to catch their breath. Olivia quickly swiped at her eyes as tears immediately gathered. "You're so beautiful." Her voice going higher in the way it did when she got emotional.

Alex smiled, she loved when Olivia's voice did that. "You're very beautiful yourself." She took time to appreciate the brunette's choice of dress, a dress she was unaware she owned. It was a pale pink, sleeveless, knee length dress. It was accented with a v-neckline and finished off with a thin black belt. Olivia had chosen a pair of strappy heels and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Alex for her part had selected a sleeveless dress as well, but hers was an off white knee-length dress. The dress had a straight hem on one side where it ended at her knees, while the opposite side was ruffled. She watched as Olivia's eyes were drawn to the deep neckline that plunged between her breasts, just barely giving a peak of the freckle that rested there. She'd never understood why, but it had always driven the brunette crazy.

They stepped close together and enveloped one another in a hug, both trying to control their emotions. "I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you so much."

Olivia pulled back and grabbed a couple tissues she'd placed with her purse just for this reason. They dabbed at their eyes, doing their best to avoid messing up their makeup. Alex noticed Olivia's eyes drifting south again and grinned "My eyes are up here."

Olivia laughed loudly "If you didn't want me to look you shouldn't have worn this."

"Where are we going?" Noah's voice breaking their moment.

Olivia picked him up and stood him on the sofa "We're going to get married."

"Huh?"

"Mama and I are getting married today." Alex bit back tears again "We're going to have a wedding."

Noah perked up a bit, having remembered attending a wedding for Alex's cousin early in the spring. "Like Adam?"

Alex smiled at Noah remembering her cousin. "Yes sweetheart, kinda like Adam's."

Loaded into their car they made a trip to the city clerk's office to apply for their marriage license. Both hoped they wouldn't run into anyone they knew as they hoped to keep this as quiet as possible until after they were married. They wanted to be able to surprise their friends, and the few members of Alex's family they were close to.

The application process went smoothly, and thankfully didn't take quite as long as they'd expected. Olivia's worry was Noah getting impatient and having a meltdown before the evening would be over but a newly downloaded game on Alex's phone had kept him distracted.

"We need a witness." Olivia said, looking up from the paperwork.

Alex's eyes widened, having forgotten about that little detail. "What are we gonna do? Should we ask a random stranger, or call someone?"

"But who?" Olivia thought for a moment then a smile crept over her features.

Without a word Alex knew exactly who the brunette was thinking of. "Make the call." She buckled Noah into his seat "I'll call the judge."

An hour later the ladies and Noah were wandering around The Bosque Gardens in The Battery, waiting for the judge and their witness. "I think this is the perfect location." Olivia said.

Alex watched the brunette look at all the flowers surrounding them. It surprised some to find out, but Olivia loved flowers. They'd often times had their dates at the many different gardens located throughout the city, one of their earliest dates being at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Having realized they hadn't planned out a location for the wedding Alex instantly thought of this garden in Battery Park. It was getting into the evening; they had the gardens, with New York Harbor and the Statue of Liberty as a back drop with the setting sun. Neither could think of a more perfect location.

"He's coming." Olivia whispered, causing Alex to turn.

Both smiled as Don Cragen approached, wearing a suit while carrying two small bouquets of flowers.

"Pop Pop!" Noah shouted as he saw the older man approaching. Cragen had spent quite a bit of time around the little boy since he'd come to live with the ladies, and was now a surrogate grandpa of sorts. He'd asked Olivia if Noah could call him something other than Don, the brunette happily obliging. Somehow the name Pop Pop had come up, and it stuck immediately.

"Hey big guy!" the older man leaned down for a hug. He then walked over to the two ladies, handing over the flowers and hugging each lady as he did so. "Every bride needs a bouquet."

The tears were once again threating as both thanked him for the gesture.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Olivia said.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." He smiled, then pinned both ladies with a look they were familiar with from years ago "And can I just say," he smiled now "It's about damn time."

"We couldn't agree more." Alex said while slipping her arm around the brunette.

"Eileen couldn't make it?" Olivia asked.

"She's visiting her sister this week. She said to send you all her love, and she wants to have you over for dinner when she gets back."

"We'd love it."

"Ladies!" both looked up at the approaching familiar voice "So sorry I'm late!"

Judge Linden took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the women. "Last minute meeting ran later than anticipated." She smiled at both women then down to Noah before Olivia introduced her and Cragen.

When Alex made the call she thought of Donnelly, but decided against it. Judge Linden was the one who came to mind, for sentimental reasons. As Alex saw it she was instrumental in their adopting Noah and making their family complete, she felt it only right that she make it official. And as Olivia pointed out, she was probably the only judge that the blonde hadn't 'pissed off'.

"Well ladies, shall we get this show on the road?"

The ladies turned to face one another, passing their bouquets back to Cragen to hold for the moment. Noah stood just next to Olivia, grinning up at his mothers, but occasionally getting distracted by the passing boats in the harbor.

"Alex, Olivia, can I just say what an honor it is to yet again be involved in such a special moment for your family." Linden paused "Do you have your own vows?"

Their eyes widened, only briefly, having forgotten that part. "Um…we can wing it." Alex said, earning a grin from the brunette.

The judge nodded as Alex took Olivia's hands and began. "Olivia, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'd always dreamed we'd be here, a family, but there were times I wondered if it would happen. We've both been known to be a little stubborn." Both grinned but it grew to a laugh when they heard Cragen cough, giving them a pointed look. "I know our time together hasn't always been easy, but I wouldn't trade our life for anything." She took a shaky breath "You Olivia Benson, are the love of my life."

"Olivia." Linden gently urged as both ladies dabbed at their eyes.

"Alex. I once thought I knew what love was, it pales in comparison to what I feel for you. I didn't truly know what love was until I fell in love with you." she closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to control her emotions. "As you said, our time together hasn't always been easy. There are parts of the last few years I'd like to forget, but at the same time, I'd live it all again knowing I'd be standing here with you today."

Neither could control the tears as they knew Olivia was referencing the dark period known as William Lewis. Cragen and Linden shed a few as well.

"The rings?" the judge asked.

Olivia looked to Noah, who was standing as ring bearer. The little boy however was distracted by a sailboat currently passing by. "Sweetie?" she urged.

"Oh, here." He smiled as he handed the ring boxes to the judge.

She opened the boxes to reveal matching white gold bands inlaid with sapphires; for Olivia it reminded her of Alex's eyes, and for Alex it reminded her of her officer in blue.

"These rings are a symbol of your love for one another." She handed a ring to Olivia "Do you Olivia, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health, in good times and bad, for long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she gently slid the ring on Alex's finger.

"Do you Alex, take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health, in good times and bad, for long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Alex slid the ring on Olivia's finger.

"Well, ladies, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married."

Alex pulled Olivia to her, slipping an arm around the brunette's waist, a hand on her cheek and pressed their lips together. Olivia slid her arms around Alex and held her close. "I love you." they repeated over and over again.

"You married now?" Noah's voice drifted up.

Alex and Olivia leaned down and pulled him into their embrace "Yes baby, we're married."

"Cool."

All four adults laughed at his response.

Cragen stepped over, tears shinning in his eyes "Like I said, it's about damn time." he pulled each one in for a hug.

"Ladies," Judge Linden interrupted "It's not legal until the license is signed." She joked. The couple signed their names, followed by Cragen as the witness, then the judge.

Formalities out of the way the couple now took time for a few pictures, asking a passerby to take a few of their group. The fading sunset with the lights from the Verrazano Bridge, Staten Island, the Statue of Liberty and boats on the harbor made for a stunning backdrop.

"We're going for dinner," Alex said as they were preparing to say their goodbyes "We'd love if you both could join us."

"I'm sorry, but I have meetings lined up first thing in the morning." Linden apologized. "Thank you though, and again, thank you for the honor of asking me to do this."

"You're going to join us, right?" Olivia looked to Cragen.

"Well, it beats the takeout I would've had." he took Noah's hand as they started to walk away "However, I'll be buying dinner." He saw both about to protest but he held his hand up "Consider it a wedding gift, since you didn't give me enough notice to buy you a proper one."

Later they walked through their door, Olivia carrying a sleeping Noah, Alex following along behind carrying hers and Olivia's shoes. They were exhausted, but at the same time so happy.

"I love you so much." Alex said after Olivia had put Noah to bed.

"I love you too." The brunette leaned in for a kiss.

"Guess we should consummate this marriage?" Alex said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Cabot-Benson!"

Alex grinned ear to ear "And I love everything about you, Mrs. Cabot-Benson."

Olivia's phone stopped them before they made it to the bedroom door. Both groaned and hoped it was nothing work related "It's Fin." Olivia said dejectedly before opening the text.

"So help me, if he's calling you out I'll kill him."

' _Congratulations!'_

Olivia was confused as she read the message.

' _For what?'_

' _On your marriage.'_

' _How….'_

' _I've been a detective how long? We're talking about why you two haven't gotten married then suddenly you and Alex are rushing out? Give me some credit Liv.'_

Olivia laughed as she read the messages aloud.

"You gotta love Fin." Alex said.

' _Thank you from both of us.'_

' _You're welcome. Now, enjoy your night!'_

Even though the older man couldn't see them, both blushed at his words.

"Okay," Olivia said as she grabbed Alex and hoisted her into her arms causing the blonde to laugh "Let's make this marriage official!"

* * *

The next morning Alex groaned as she woke. Not from their activities the night before, but from the hand laying across her face and the knee in her side. She looked down at Noah cuddled between them, his backside pressed into Olivia's side and his other foot pressed into her leg. At least she wouldn't be the only one in pain she mused to herself. The little boy joined them just before five am after claiming to have had a bad dream. She watched her family sleep for a moment before Olivia began to stir. "Good morning."

"Good morning love." Olivia was about to lean over for a kiss but scrunched her face "Oh God, how long has his heel been digging into my knee?" she gently shifted Noah until she was able to lean over and kiss her wife.

"Probably as long as he's had his fist in my face." she kissed Olivia gently "I think it just dawned on me, I'm kissing my wife."

"I had the same thought." Olivia said with one more kiss. She then leaned back to her side, looking down at Noah between them "I bet this isn't how you imagined you'd wake up the morning after your wedding night."

"No it's not, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"So, we still have three whole days before we have to go back to work. What do we do?"

"Well…" Alex stared at the ceiling "We should plan a formal honeymoon at some point, but why don't we drive up to Martha's Vineyard? It only takes a few hours. We could stay at my cousin's place, she's out of the country right now."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Olivia nudged Noah around a bit more till she was laying on her side with her arm over him and resting on Alex's abdomen. "But right now since the kid is still asleep, I say we go back to sleep for a bit longer."

"I say that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm so glad you were free last night." Olivia grinned as she closed her eyes.

"And I'm glad you were free that night I asked you out."

"Me too, baby, me too."


End file.
